


The Visit

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [4]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M, flirtation from Remy only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Piotr has a late night visitor.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Visit

“Hey wake up,” A voice said as someone was shaking him slightly. “I went to a lot of trouble for this visit the least you can do mon ami is wake up.” He opened his eyes to stare up at Remy Lebeau standing beside his bed with a big grin. “Good morning Cher how you been?”

“Remy, what are you doing here,” He asked looking around to make sure he was still in Xavier’s mansion. “The X-men don’t know you’re here do they?” He asked realizing that his former team mate had most likely broken in for some reason.

“Nope they don know,” The Cajun said smiling. “I need your advice and thought I’d drop in when no one was around to interrupt.” He was staring at Gambit in shock as far as he knew Gambit had never asked anyone for advice.

“What kind of advice do you need,” He asked warily. He hoped Gambit wasn’t going to cause him trouble since it had taken Xavier’s considerable political clout to keep him out of jail after his little sister was freed.

“Your new boss offered me a job,” Gambit said pulling out a card and beginning to flip it over his fingers. “I want to know if you think he’s on the level or if he’s another Magneto.” He was thrown by that the fact Xavier would try to recruit Gambit for his X-men had never occurred to him.

“Xavier wants you to be one of his X-men,” He asked unsure how he felt about that. Gambit was the closet thing to a friend he had among the acolytes but that didn’t change the fact he was an admitted thief and con artist.

“No, He wants me to work black ops doing under the table stuff his X-men can’t be involved in,” Gambit said giving him a roguish smile. “I figure you’d be the best judge if he’s setting me up to get grabbed by Shield or not.”

“I don’t know if he’s trustworthy or not,” He said to the other man’s surprise. “I’m here because I have no where else to go aside from prison.” He looked away. “I’d also like to make amends for the damage I did while Magneto had my sister and Xavier’s is a chance to do that.”

“Looks like I’ll have to make my decision on my own then,” Gambit said and then settled down on the edge of the bed. “You want to have some fun before I go?” he asked suggestively continuing the trend of teasing him he’d done all threw out their time as Acolytes.

“I heard about your trip down south with the girl,” He said annoyed. “I’d have thought you’d be done teasing me by now.” He said annoyed. “We both know you aren’t serious about it you’ve got the little black book full of girls phone numbers to prove it.”

“Au contraire, mon ami just because I enjoy the company of beautiful women doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the company of a good looking guy sometimes,” Gambit said leaning in quickly to give him a kiss. “Think about it for next time because I’ll be back to tell you what decision I’ve made.” After that Gambit was up and out of the room.

He climbed out of bed and followed but once he opened the door Gambit was gone. He walked back to the bed and laid back down pulling the pillow over his face. Now he was stuck trying to decide if he should tell Xavier about his late night visitor or not.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
